Smile
by katikati9027
Summary: Dedicated to DivaliciousDooL. When Mara loses a match for the Divas Championship against Eve Torres, a certain Superstar comes to keep her smile on her face! Summary sucks, but good story! Oneshot, Punk/OC


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! This short oneshot is dedicated to DivaliciousDooL! I hope you like it! The song featured in this fic is called "Smile" by Uncle Kracker. As always, read and review and tell me what you think! Enjoy the story! I do not own the lyrics to the song. I do not own CM Punk, or anything that has to do with WWE. I also do not own the OC featured in this story as it belongs to DivaliciousDooL.

* * *

**_You're better then the best_**

**_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_**

**_Cooler than the flip side_**

**_Of my pillow, that's right_**

Mara was just finished with her match against Eve Torres for the Divas Championship. Right after the match Eve Torres started calling Mara names and bullying her about how she was joke in front of the whole WWE universe. Those names really got to her. With that thought, tears started spilling freely from her eyes and she just needed to be alone. Ignoring the tears falling from her eyes and the people concerned about her, Mara rushed down the hall and into a dark corner. Mara leaned on the wall and slid on the ground. Mara then began to cry her eyes out.

_**Completely unaware**_

_**Nothing can compare to where**_

_**You send me, lets me know that it's okay**_

_**Yeah, it's okay**_

**And the moments where my good tim_es start to fade_**

While Mara was crying her whole world turned black and she heard a man's voice say

"Mara, hey, are you ok?"

Mara looked up and saw none other than the Voice of the Voiceless, Phil Brooks aka CM Punk towering over her. Mara hung her head down and continued crying. She felt Phil sit down beside her and rub her shoulders.

"Mara, I saw your match, it's ok," Phil said.

"No, it's not ok, Phil," Mara choked out.

"It's just a storyline, what's the big deal?" Phil asked.

"It got to me, ok?" Mara said.

"None of that stuff is true about you, Mara," Phil said.

"Yes it is," Mara said.

"And why is that?" Phil asked.

"When I got in the WWE people said 'you're not gonna make it far in the business' and 'you're never gonna win a championship'," Mara replied, her voice breaking.

"You're actually gonna believe that crap?" Phil asked in disbelief.

"But it's true, Phil," Mara said.

_**You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed**_

_**Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head**_

_**Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night**_

"Mara, it's so sad that you think all that stuff is true when you know it's not. You made so many great accomplishments in this business. The crowd goes crazy when they see you. And..." Phil paused and poked her Mara's small nose and wiped tears off her face. Then he continued.

"You're always fun to be around, and you're always there to put a smile on my face whenever I feel down in the dumps, and now it's time for me to do the same for you," Phil said.

"Phil," Mara pleaded.

"Come on, Mara," Phil nudged Mara.

Mara thought she had nothing to lose so she cracked a smile.

"_There _you go, don't you feel better now?" Phil said.

Mara tossed her brunette hair and smiled "Yeah. Thanks, Phil. You're such a great pal you know that?"

"Well, you're more than a great pal to me," Phil said.

"Why?" Mara asked.

Phil tilted his head and locked lips with Mara. He let go, took her hand and kissed the feather tattoo on her wrist that made her giggle.

"I love you, Mara," Phil said.

"I love you too, Phil," Mara replied.

Phil then got up and helped Mara up. Phil wrapped his arms around Mara, held her close and kissed her on the top her head. Mara snuggled in the crook of his neck.

Mara lost her match for the Divas Championship but it wasn't worth it to her anymore. She now has a man that can keep a smile on her face. She felt that it couldn't get better than that.

_**You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe**_

_**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee**_

_**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**_

_**Oh, you make me smile**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** For DivaliciousDooL: Hope this oneshot puts a smile on your face and sorry for the delay! Love, Kati

And for everybody else I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. Make sure you read and review!


End file.
